charmedfanfictionalfandomcom-20200213-history
Orbing
Orbing is the ability which allows the user to teleport from one place to another through the use of orbs. The power is possessed by Whitelighters, Whitelighter-Witches, Elders, Darklighters, and Darklighter-Witches. When the user uses the power, they disappear and/or appear in millions of orbs that rises upwards or sink downwards, although there are some users who get surrounded by orbs and disappear on the spot or orb in a swirling manner. Orbing is the only way of reaching The Heavens, where Whitelighters and Elders reside. However, the power of Orbing is susceptible of being stolen or copied as various beings absorbed this power to teleport up there. Control New users of orbing usually have difficulties with adapting to power and using it properly. Seemingly, the only way to activate newly gained power of orbing is fear, making the user to orb out for a few seconds as a fear response, and back in after fear takes over. After gaining elementary control over the ability, the user will be able to teleport by thinking of a desired destination, picturing the desired place mentally. As the last degree of mastering the power is the ability to teleport to more distant locations and take passengers whilst orbing, or orbing while holding heavy or big objects with oneself. Variations of Orbing Black Orbing Black orbing is the evil counterpart of original orbing, possessed by Darklighters and Darklighter-Witches. Beings with black orbing cannot teleport to The Heavens, since it's protection of evil. Users of black orbing teleport accompanied by black and purple orbs, similar to how original orbing works. However, sound whilst black orbing is slightly muted, but it's still similar to regular orbing, and possibly share the same traits. It is revealed that when a Whitelighter or Whitelighter witch turns evil, their orbs also morphs into their evil counterparts, as shown when Wyatt was evil in his dark future, and when evil counterparts of Leo and Chris entered to good San Francisco reality. White Orbing White orbing is the ability to teleport in a somewhat swirling manner, while being surrounded by white orbs. This form of teleportation could also be achieved through the power of Photokinesis, but only if it's not possessed by whitelighters. As this form of orbing is not of Whitelighter's origin, it does not allow the user to teleport to The Heavens. Wiccan Orbing Wiccan orbing is another variant of orbing. It allows the user to teleport through the use of golden orbs. Wiccan orbing is a very rare among active powers, given that only a limited number of witches do possess this form of Orbing. Wiccan orbing can also be performed as accompanying effect of Summoning, usage of spells or potions. It also can't teleport the user to The Heavens, due to not being connected with Whitelighters in any way. Orb-Related Powers Telekinetic Orbing Telekinetic Orbing is the ability to teleport and move objects using oneself's mind. It is a hybrid orb-based ability that can either be activated verbally or mentally. Telekinetic Orbing is exclusive to whitelighter-witches and their evil counterparts, so it can be safely considered as rare. Orb Projection Orb Projection is the ability to project, conjure and manipulate orbs, and is either used offensively or in a supportive manner. While activating the power, the desired object gets surrounded by a swirl of smoke-like orbs which squeeze the object instantly vanquishing it, or can be used to bring up light, thus simulating Photokinesis. The power is exclusive to Whitelighters and Whitelighter witches and is somewhat an extension of an actual orbing. Orb Shield Orb Shield is the powerful advancement of Telekinetic Orbing. It allows the user to create a shield made out of orbs and telekinetic energy, and is mostly used defensively. The shield appears as a transparent force field of blue energy. List of Users * Whitelighters * Witches * Whitelighter-Witches Category:Magical Category:Powers Category:Terms